Frozen, X-Men, & Avengers: Infinity War
by Nighlocktheawesome00
Summary: Thanos and his adoptive children, Dark Eagle, Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and Supergiant, are coming. Lives are in danger, and now the heroes must reunite to stop them. Though many may not make it out alive.
1. Prologue: New Heroes

**What up, my homies? My name is Nighlocktheawesome00, and I'm sorry about getting rid of Wrath of Savitar, but I'll do it another time. Anyways, Jpbake has given me permission to do Infinity War for him, so we are splitting the credit of this story 50/50. Also, let's give a warm round of applause for him, he has never failed to impress us, let's hear it for Jpbake!**

 ***Thunderous applause***

 **And here he comes, everyone's favorite Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool!**

 **Deadpool: What up, my people?!**

 **Anyways, I own nothing except my version of Code Red (though I feel like many of you even know who they are, they aren't even in the Marvel Encyclopedia) and the eldest of the Children of Thanos and leader of the Black Order, Dark Eagle.**

 **And now, without further ado, lights!**

 ***Lights shine bright***

 **Deadpool: We are on in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3.**

 ***Staff rush to their stations***

 **Deadpool:*mouthing* 2, 1.*motions for go***

 **Jpbake: Cameras!**

 ***cameras turn on***

 **Me, Deadpool, Jpbake: Action!**

* * *

Marvel Studios, Disney, 20th Century Fox, Nighlocktheawesome00, Deadpool Inc., and Jpbake.

 _My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. 3 years ago, my home was destroyed by maniacal AI android known as Ultron. Ultimately, I blamed the man who created him, Tony Stark. I gave him an unfair trial, I tried to have him hanged, I arrested him on American soil without a warrant, during a time when America was already in the middle of a conflict. Then I got captured, then the Asgardian God of Thunder's, Thor, brother Loki brainwashed me into leading another one of his invasions against New York. Once Loki was captured, it took a while for everyone to heal, so the SRA was called off. Clint Barton, my cousin Rapunzel, and her husband, Eugene went into retirement along with some hero named Ant-Man. But there's been something on my mind lately. Thor told me that the Chitauri are led by someone named the Other, and he seems like someone who wouldn't see the benefits of invading such an underdeveloped world. And more importantly, before Vision was created, where did Loki get that staff._

* * *

We then see water from an old abandoned docking area for old abandoned boats. Major Malfunction, an agent of the GMR, mentor of Code Red, and the head Autobot spy, pop his head out of water. He then activates his sunglasses, and begins scanning for any heat signatures while GMR helicopters passed over him.

GMR Tactical Transport vehicles rolled into the area. The members of Code Red, Nighlock, Red Smoke, Taser, Light Ultron(from a universe where all the heroes are evil and the villains are the good guys), Air Strike, Mirage the Illusionist, Firestar, Indominus Rex, Bucky Barnes, Speed Demon, Deadpool, Sauron, General Maximoff, Polaris, Justice, Shark Fleet, and Blue Eagle all step out of the vehicles. One of the helicopters lands, and the Big Hero 6 and Merida step out.

"What are we up against?" Hiro asked Nighlock.

"One of the Children of Dark Eagle," he replied. "Eye witness reports say it's none other than Great White Terror himself. He's been running illegal drug operations out here, and a tip-off came in from King Triton himself saying he's been using many of his subjects and the creatures of ocean in his illegal drug experiments."

"King Triton, the Father of Queen Ariel?" Merida asked.

"The very same," Red Smoke confirmed. "We got men raiding the boat with lab in it, which is what Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Merida are gonna be helping me, Sydney, Angelica, and Indominus with leading the raid. Fred and Wasabi are down here with Anthony, William, James, Speed Demon, Karl, Timothy, and the General, monitoring everything. Hiro, you're with LU, Bucky, Wade, and Charlie in leading the attack on Terror. And Baymax, you're up there in the air with the choppers, Lorna, and Vance."

"Alright, listen up!" Bucky called out. "We don't want to alert Terror that we're here. So here's the plan. The team raiding the lab, you're gonna go in quietly. When you've cleared out the lab, let us know so we can board Terror's ship. Once Malfunction gets a heat sig, that's when we move in, and attack. If he gets on the run, chase him down. If he gets away, we'll be no closer to capturing Dark Eagle."

"Alright, let's move out people!" Nighlock said.

* * *

Red Smoke, Taser, Firestar, Indominus, Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Merida silently crept through the lab, taking out any guards they spotted. They then split up, preparing to strike from all angles.

"Is everyone in position?" Red Smoke asked.

 _"Me and Merida are in position,"_ Taser replied.

 _"I've a got a fire arrow notched to take out the drugs,"_ Merida replied.

 _"I just set the sharks free,"_ Firestar replied. _"They're on their way home now."_

 _"I just took down all the guards that have approached our positions,"_ Gogo replied. _"Though I have to say, I love the new tech that Tony gave us."_

 _"I'm up top,"_ Indominus replied. _"I'm gonna strike them from above by cutting the chandelier."_

"A little over the top, don't you think, Indominus?" Honey Lemon asked.

 _"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill them,"_ Indominus replied. _"Just either maim or seriously injure them."_

"Focus," Red Smoke commanded.

After a brief pause, Red Smoke gave the signal. Merida appeared from her hiding spot, and fired her flaming arrow, setting the lab on fire.

"Alert the boss!" a laboratorian commanded a nearby scientist. "We're under attack!"

Before the scientist could get far enough, Taser used her telekinesis to stop him in his tracks and knock him into a wall, knocking him out. She then used her electricity powers to form an electric whip, latched it onto the laboratorian, and slam him into the ground.

Some scientists attempted to escape, but Firestar and Gogo blocked their paths. The scientists all pulled out machine guns. Firestar created a firewall, blocking the bullets. Gogo sped around the firewall, taking the guns from the scientists. Firestar then unleashed the power of the firewall, knocking the scientists to the ground.

Red Smoke and Honey Lemon swung through the window, knocking down some scientists. Red Smoke teleported around, kicking and ninja chopping some scientists. Meanwhile, Honey Lemon used some of her chemistry orbs to restrain more scientists. A laboratorian who was on the ground attempted to hit the alarm button, but Red Smoke teleported over to him, stepped on his wrist, grabbed his arm, then broke it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she told him.

The scientists all gathered in a circle, surrounded by super heroines.

"Alright, Indominus," Red Smoke said into her comm.

The scientists heard a creaking noise and looked up. They saw Indominus using a screwdriver to unhinge the chandelier above them. Once the chandelier was unhinged, Indominus jumped over to the wall as it fell down. The scientists ducked for cover, while the chandelier trapped them.

* * *

Back with Malfunction, who continued scanning for the heat signature of Great White Terror.

"Still nothing, guys," he said into his comm.

* * *

Back with the team monitoring everything.

"Keep an eye out," Nighlock commanded. "We can't let him know we're here."

 _"Anthony, do you read me?"_ Red Smoke's voice asked on the comms.

"What is it, Amy?" Nighlock asked.

 _"Lab is secured,"_ she replied. _"You are go for Boat Raid."_

* * *

Meanwhile, on Terror's boat.

 _"Team, you are go for Boat Raid,"_ Nighlock told the Boat team.

"Copy that," Bucky Barnes replied. He motioned for the team to move up.

* * *

Back with the monitoring team.

As Nighlock, Fred, and Wasabi continued to keep an eye out for a heat sig.

"So, what did you think of the 2107 Justice League movie?" Fred asked the mutant warrior.

"It was rushed, and my mother feel asleep during it," Nighlock replied bluntly.

"That bad, huh?" Wasabi asked. He then whispered to Fred, "we told you so."

Fred elbowed him in the side.

"What about the other DCEU movies?" Fred asked.

"The only one they did right was _Wonder Woman_ , but when Amy started out her career as a ninja hero, she hid her said much more effectively," Nighlock replied.

"How?" Fred and Wasabi asked.

"By hiding the hilts under the straps, and because of the magic in them, they moved with her arms," Nighlock replied.

Fred and Wasabi looked at each other in surprise.

"We got a heat sig!" Nighlock called out.

Everyone came over. They saw the heat sig of Terror talking to his siblings via hologram.

"Team, his room is the exhaust pipe," Speed Demon said into his comm. "Top deck, close to the bow."

* * *

Bucky motioned to Wade and Charlie to circle around. He, LU, and Hiro continued. They climbed the stairs slowly, trying not to get Terror's attention. Wade and Charlie arrived at the bow exhaust pipe. Charlie tossed Wade a couple of charges. Wade placed them on the pipe, then motioned to Charlie to take cover. Charlie nodded, then took cover behind the middle pipe.

 _Nighlocktheawesome00, you're just taking inspiration from Ratchet's death scene in AoE, aren't you?_ Deadpool asked.

Focus, Wade. Remain on task, man.

 _Right, sorry._

He then took cover next to Charlie.

"Beginning raid in 3..." Deadpool said into his comm. "2... 1..."

* * *

Back with the monitoring team.

"Cracking steel!" Nighlock commanded, giving the command to detonate the charges.

* * *

The charges detonated, blasting Terror out of his room.

"Grah!" Great White Terror shouted, shocked that he had been taken off guard. "No!"

Everyone on board the boat opened fire. The helicopters opened fire with missiles. Lorna used any metal in the water and threw it at the evil mutant. Baymax launched his rocket fist while some soldiers fired mortars at Terror. The rocket fist and mortars hit terror, forcing him to get off the boat.

The sound of a motorcycle started up, signifying that Terror was about to try to get away.

"He's on the run!" Nighlock said, getting everyone to get into the vehicles. "He's on the run!"

The vehicles, helicopters, Lorna, and Baymax chased after him, firing at him. Malfunction jumped out of the water, transformed into vehicle mode, and fired at the motorcycle wheels. The bullets shoot the tires out, forcing Terror off his motorcycle, as it exploded behind him.

"You'll never catch me, fools!" Great White Terror shouted. "No! No!"

Baymax fires his rocket fist again, knocking Terror down, and injuring his leg. The soldiers, agents, and heroes surrounded him, weapons at the ready.

"Surround him!" a soldier called out.

"Alright! Alright!" Great White Terror shouted. "You can stand down now! I surrender myself!"

"If that were true, you wouldn't have been running!" Nighlock called back.

"You.. you zhink you've won," Great White Terror said. "But you hawen't. You'll soon see. You'e already lozt eweryzhing. A few days ago, my father sent zhiz to me and my ziblings."

He then took out a transponder, and activated it.

 _"Be ready to move out, my children,"_ Dark Eagle's voice said. _"Your grandfather is on his way, and soon, you will know vengeance. The society that rejected you all those years ago will soon be punished and you will get the satisfaction of watching as half of them are wiped from existence. Once it happens, rally your forces, and attack the cities that treated you like garbage."_

"Ve've all been given an order from our fazher," Great White Terror said, turning off the transponder. "All of uz are getting ready to rize up. We're all getting ready to punish you all."

"You know, your father killed a little girl who didn't even deserve to die," Nighlock said venomously. "So after everything society has done to you, you won't get any sympathy from me."

"You little!" Great White Terror said in rage. He transformed into his humanoid shark form.

"Get back! Get back!" General Maximoff commanded.

"Charlie, all yours!" Nighlock said.

Charlie stepped forward and changed into his humanoid shark form.

"You attack my comrades, you feel my wrath," Shark Fleet said.

Both humanoid sharks roared at each other, and attacked each other. They threw punches, kicks, bites, and other attacks at each other. Terror bit down on Shark Fleet's fin, but Shark Fleet hooked his claws into Terror's gills, hurting him majorly, forcing him to let go. Shark Fleet then grabbed him by his tail, and slammed him to the ground. He continued hooking the drug lord in his gills with his claws. Shark Fleet grabbed a nearby pole, then held it out to Sydney. The electrokinetic/telekinetic got the idea, shot electricity at it, then Shark Fleet drove it through Terror's leg, electrocuting him and forcing him back into his human form.

"What do you think he meant by grandfather?" Wasabi asked Nighlock.

"I don't know, but I didn't like the sound of that message," Nighlock replied.

* * *

 **So, it looks like things are already getting dark. Great White Terror has just revealed there is a grave threat coming, and it has even Nighlock, who is hard to do so to, very unsettled.**

 **Deadpool: Also, the Children of Dark Eagle consist of mutants who were rejected by society before their powers manifested. They are as follows: Black Death, Grim Zombie, Night Howler, Great White Terror, Gorillaz, and Night Terror.**

 **The Black Order consists of Dark Eagle (leader and the eldest), Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and the youngest, Supergiant.**

 **Deadpool: Code Red's identities are as follows: Anthony Tavary, Major Malfunction, Amy Finn, Sydney White, Light Ultron, William Machine, James Sunstar, Bucky Barnes, James Saunders, Angelica Jones, Indy Regina, Wade Wilson (yay me!), Karl Lykos, Susanna Maximoff, Remy LeBeau, Vance Astrovik, Charlie White, and Timothy Shaw.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Report

**Hello, once again everybody. Last chapter, something went down. The new hero team, Code Red, alongside the agency they work for, Princess Merida, and Big Hero 6 joined forces to take down the German mutant terrorist, Great White Terror, one of the Children of Dark Eagle. These villains are fierce and evil, and are the adopted children of the Eaglian terrorist, Dark Eagle, one of the Children of Thanos, and the leader of the Black Order.**

 **Deadpool: But, Terror revealed to us that Dark Eagle had sent them a message that a grave threat was inevitable, and things are looking bleak for the heroes.**

 **Also, I am sorry to say that Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Rapunzel, Eugene, and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D will not be in this story. So enjoy for now.**

* * *

A few weeks later, at Major Mansion.

We see Code Red, Big Hero 6, and Merida all sitting in the conference room. Secretary Ross was there, receiving the report for the mission.

"Oh, three years ago, I had a heart attack," Ross was telling them, annoying the new heroes. "I dropped right in the middle of my batting swing. But it turns out, after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass... I found something that 40 years in the army and 30 years in the GMR hadn't taught me. Perspective. The world owes you all a great debt. You've put an end to the Cartels, you've captured two of the Children of Dark Eagle, and saved many lives. But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word 'vigilante'."

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Red Smoke asked.

"How about unpublicized?" Ross replied. "You've claimed in the past that you work for the government, but most of the world doesn't see it that way. The battle with the Cartels left a lot of damage in Austin, and only a few people saw you with the GMR. Fortunately, the GMR High Council came up with a solution."

He set down a schedule for Sydney to read.

"We've decided that after all of this time, Code Red is finally ready to go public with working for the government," Ross said. "The schedule shows when the date is, what time it is, and where it will be."

After reading over it, Sydney pushed it over to William.

"If we're gonna go public, sir, doing it only in America isn't gonna cut it," Nighlock said. "Because only America will see us part of the government."

"That's why the it will be at the UN building in Vienna," Ross said. "The Avengers have had no luck finding Thor or Banner, Clint Barton has retired, so has a hero in San Francisco who can shrink, and Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert. Agent Coulson and his team went off on some space adventure or something like that. The publicizing of Code Red will show that they take full responsibility and are willing to accept the consequences of their actions. If I had misplaced of a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there will be consequences."

"If by misplaced, you mean that incident in Harlem," Deadpool said, referring to the Harlem Incident. "And by a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you mean Hulk and Abomination."

"Shut up, Wilson," Ross commanded.

Wade pulled a zipper out of his pocket, put it on his mouth, and zipped it shut. This caused Anthony to face palm in annoyance.

"Alright now on to the report," Nighlock said. "Indy."

Indominus took out a remote and clicked it.

"During the capture of Great White Terror, we discovered something completely out of the usual," Nighlock reported. "Terror revealed to us that Dark Eagle and his father are planning to wipe out half the society that rejected his children before he adopted them. Listen."

Indominus pressed the play button.

 _"Be ready to move out, my children,"_ Dark Eagle's message played. _"Your grandfather is on his way, and soon, you will know vengeance. The society that rejected you all those years ago will soon be punished and you will get the satisfaction of watching as half of them are wiped from existence. Once it happens, rally your forces, and attack the cities that treated you like garbage."_

The message ended.

"Well, that's nerve racking," a voice from behind said.

Everyone turned and saw a long haired Graydon Creed standing there.

"How've you been, Gray?" Nighlock asked.

"Pretty good," Graydon replied. "For a guy who was captured by HYDRA and then getting your own clone, and eventually getting sent to some empty dimension and falling for four years."

"Well, I'll tell you all one thing," Nighlock said. "It's got me heavily unsettled, and not much can do that."

Everyone in the room looked shocked about this. Not much could ever really heavily unsettle the Mutant Warrior.

"Anyways, take time to get ready for the publicizing of the team," Ross said, breaking the silence. "We can worry about the message another time."

"Tell Betty I said hi," Red Smoke replied.

"Will do," Ross said.

* * *

Meanwhile, many years in the future. We see Dark Eagle and Selene Gallio patrolling the city, searching for members of the Secret Avengers. Silver Claw peeped her head around her hiding place once they had passed by. She then turned to someone behind her.

"They've doubled patrols since the incident in Paris," she said. "If this keeps up, we'll never be able to overthrow the Dark Empire, guys."

"It won't keep up," a voice from her said, revealing herself to be Anna. "We can still win this, somehow. Last time something like this happened, almost the whole world went extinct because of the worst humans and the sentinels."

 _"Thanks to LU and William, now the sentinels our own personal sleeper agents,"_ a mechanical voice right next to her said, revealing himself to be Nighlock in his Rebel Armor. _"I talked to Nathaniel, he's on his own side. Speed Demon's lending us the Squadron Supreme, and the Kree and the Skrull just signed up. I'd say we're good for now."_

"Let's head back to Elsa," Anna said. "We'll get our further orders from her.

The other two nodded and slipped into the old abandoned Grand Central Station in No Being's Land.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cable slowly crept through the alleys, guiding some refugees to a nearby warehouse.

"Come on, we're almost there," Cable told them.

Just as they reached the road, Cable detected a nearby patrol vehicle approaching. He motioned for the refugees to take cover, hiding as the vehicle passed by. Once the vehicle left, he turned to the refugees.

"Alright, listen up," he told them. "I'm gonna go first, then two or three of you are gonna follow me at a time. If I motion for you to get down, get down."

He then looked both ways, keeping an eye (pun intended) out for any patrol vehicles. He ran across the road when he didn't see or detect any. He then made sure none were coming, then motioned for the others to follow. After one or two patrol vehicles passed, he everyone else made it across.

"We're almost there," he told them.

He continued guiding them to the ware house, making sure no enemies were around. Once at the ware house, he did the secret knock on the door.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

"It's Cable," Cable replied. "I got more refugees, two elderly, ten or fifteen young, and five sick."

The door opened, and the gate keeper motioned for them to get inside. Cable led the refugees in, taking the healthy ones to the bed area, allowing the doctors to tend to the sick.

"You've really gotta be more careful, Nate," Punisher told him. "You could've been seen with all these people."

"That's why I couldn't let them die, Frank," Cable replied. "But I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing anymore. I've gotta do something about this."

"You have been doing something," Punisher reminded. "You've been collecting refugees and bringing them to my safehouses all over the world."

"Yes, but I'm gonna put an end to this," Cable said. "I'm gonna stop Thanos' invasion before it even begins."

"You're going back in time," Punisher said, surprised.

"I'm gonna warn them of what's coming," Cable replied. "Maybe help them try to find something we overlooked when Thanos came."

"Then I wish the best of luck to you, old friend," Punisher said, holding out his hand.

Cable shook his hand, then walked off. He went to the back of the ware house, then took out his time travelling.

"Let's change history, shall we, Thanos?" Cable said to himself. He activated the time travel device, going back in time to stop Thanos' invasion.

* * *

 **So there it is folks. Things are starting to get spicy beyond all means. In the future, Dark Eagle and his children have taken over the world, and Selene Gallio has joined them. Elsa, Anna, Silver Claw, and Nighlock are part of the Secret Avengers, resisting the tyrannical rule of the Followers of Darkness, the Children of Dark Eagle, Dark Eagle, and Thanos. Punisher takes in all refugees, protecting them no matter what.**

 **Deadpool: And Cable's back!**

 **Yes, Cable is indeed back, travelling through time trying to stop Thanos' invasion.**


	3. Chapter 2: Thanos is Coming

**Hey, what's goin on guys? I'm back with another chapter. This time, we're getting really dark.**

 **Deadpool: Oh man, things are about to go really bad.**

 **Yup, now we get to meet Thanos and the Black Order. Enjoy.**

* * *

We then cut to space, here a giant ship has surrounded and neutralized a refugee vessel.

 _"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel,"_ a voice said on a radio transmission, trying to call for help. _"We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault. Engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range... Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a war craft, I repeat, this is not a war craft."_

* * *

We then see dead Asgardians lying on the ground. Any survivors got killed off by Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and Cull Obsidian. Their oldest brothers and younger sister, Dark Eagle, Ebony Maw, and Supergiant, walked around, with Dark Eagle delivering his speech, flanked by his brother and sister, as they stepped over dead bodies.

"Hear me," Dark Eagle said. "Hear me, Asgardians. Rejoice and be glad. You have been given the honor of being saved by the almighty Titan himself."

A surviving Asgardian lying on the ground pulled out and knife and was about to stab the oldest Child of Thanos. However, Dark Eagle's wing grabbed his wrist, twisted it, then took the knife away. He then summoned his pet, Black Wing, to kill the Asgardian. Black Wing flew over to the Asgardian, pecked at his head, cracked open his skull, then began eating at his brain.

"You may consider this suffering," Dark Eagle continued. "You may even consider it extinction. But you are wrong. This is your salvation. The universal scales tipped towards balance because of this sacrifice. Smile, my dear Asgardians. Smile, for even in your deaths, you have truly become children of Thanos."

The Black Order all surround Syndrome, who is wearing Asgardian armor. Proxima pointed her spear at him, while Supergiant grabbed him to restrain him. Standing before them, is Thanos, who is looking out the window of the bridge, holding Thor by his head in his hand. He is wearing the Infinity Gauntlet, with the Power Stone already taken.

"I know what it is like to lose, Buddy Pine," Thanos said to the young human. He turned around and walked forwards, dragging Thor along. "To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail all the same."

He held Thor up, ready to begin torturing him to force Syndrome to relent the Tesseract.

"It's frightening, isn't it?" Thanos asked rhetorically. "Fear turns the legs into jelly, butterflies to fly around in your stomach, your actions to be fruituous. I ask you to what end, Buddy Pine? You can dread it, you can run from it, you can even delay it, but you are delaying the inevitable, destiny still arrives at your doorstep nonetheless. And now, it is here... Or should I say, I am here?"

"You talk too much," Thor grunted in pain.

"Now, on to business," Thanos said, ignoring Thor's comment. He then held his left hand at Thor's head, his intentions clear. "The Tesseract, Buddy Pine. Hand it over, or your master will be getting the ultimate headache of the century. Well, do you have preference?

"No, I do," Syndrome replied, resiliously, not wanting to hand over the Tesseract. "Kill away, Skrull wannabe."

Thanos set the Gauntlet against Thor's head, torturing him with the Power Stone. Thor screamed in pain from the torture.

"All right, that's enough!" Syndrome begged, finally giving in. "Just let him go!"

Thanos stopped, satisfied with his torture methods.

"We don't have the Tesseract, Thanos," Thor said, believing his own words to be true. "It was destroyed on Asgard along with every other relic in the vaults."

At that moment, Syndrome used his zero-point energy gauntlets to open a portal to another dimension. He reached in, and pulled out the Tesseract.

"You really are the worst, apprentice," Thor said, disappointed that his apprentice had taken the Tesseract.

"I assure you, Master Thor," Syndrome replied, giving him an apologetic look. "The sun will shine on all of us again."

"Your optimism is misplaced, Super," Thanos said, annoyed with the optimism.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not a Super," Syndrome corrected, giving the signal for Hulk to attack. "And for another thing, we have a giant green rage monster that we like to call a Hulk."

At that moment, Hulk burst out of the wall and began attacking Thanos. Obsidian was about to go help their father, when Dark Eagle put his right wing up, preventing him from interfering.

"This father's fight, Cull," he told him. "One of these days, you can help him."

Obsidian grunted something that none of the others except Dark Eagle and Supergiant could understand.

"You've told him that before, brother," Supergiant said.

Dark Eagle just looked at her from behind and smirked.

"For now, let him have his fun," Dark Eagle said, already knowing the outcome of the fight.

Hulk continued punching Thanos into a wall. However, Thanos began punching Hulk back and defeated him. He dumped him on the ground. Heimdall, who was still alive, saw this. He grabbed his sword and began praying to his ancestors.

"Forefathers..." he prayed. "Let the dark magic flow through me. One last time."

He pointed the sword at Hulk, activating the Bifrost for the last time. The Rainbow Bridge picked Hulk up and carried him away to Earth to warn the heroes of the danger that was coming to them. Thanos and Corvus came over to him.

"That was a mistake, Guardian of the Bifrost," Thanos said.

Corvus handed him his glaive. Thanos raised it then stabbed Heimdall.

"No!" Thor shouted in anguish, angered at seeing his best friend die before his eyes.

Heimdall drew his final breath and died. The Guardian of the Bifrost was no more.

"You're going to die for that!" Thor shouted at Thanos as the Titan handed Corvus back his glaive.

Metal pieces of the ship flew at Thor, restraining him. A small metal piece flew over his mouth, silencing the God of the Thunder. We see that was Maw who did this. Ebony Maw put his finger to his mouth and shushed Thor. Dark Eagle picked up the Tesseract, and turned to Thanos. Thanos came over, and looked down at his son.

"My humble personage..." Dark Eagle said, holding up the Tesseract to him and bowing before his father. "Bows before you godhood, before your almightiness. No other being has ever had the might, the nobility, nor the privilege to wield not one, but all six of the Infinity Stones. There is only one word to describe your power. God. You have no equal in the universe, for now, the universe lies within your grasp."

Thanos took the Infinity Stone and held it in his hand for a moment. Dark Eagle got up and rejoined his siblings. Thanos crushed the Tesseract, revealing the Space Stone. He blew away some of the dust, then held it in his fingers. He placed in the Gauntlet, right next to the Power Stone, on the knuckle below his middle finger. The power of the Space Stone surged through him, increasing his power level.

"There are two more Stones on the Planet Earth," Thanos told his children. "Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan."

The Black Order all bowed before their father, accepting his orders.

"Father, we will not-" Proxima began, only for Dark Eagle to put his left wing in front of her.

"Your wish is our command, father," he said hastily. He then looked at his sister with an annoyed expression. "Were you never paying attention whenever I said those words. Bad things always happen when say those forbidden words."

Proxima rolled her eyes at her oldest brother's belief in that superstition.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, young lady?" Dark Eagle asked. "Don't bother lying, I just saw you."

Thanos chuckled at his son's humor.

At that moment, Syndrome entered, having been hiding the whole time of Thanos' fight with Hulk.

"If I might interject, oh Mighty One..." Syndrome said, getting everyone in the room to look at him. "If you're going to Earth, you're gonna need a guide. Plus, I am from Earth, and have some experience in those lines."

"They've already got someone who's been there before and has experience," Dark Eagle reminded, suspicious of the Earthlings intentions, and well aware how the human mind worked.

Obsidian grunted something in reminder.

"That is true, brother," Dark Eagle replied. "And I built an army while I was on Earth, I collected more followers for father, and I appointed leaders for them."

"If he considers constant failure after his first defeat experience," Syndrome replied. He secretly used his zero-point energy gauntlets to form a zero-point energy knife construct, visible only to Thor. "Almighty Thanos. I, Buddy Pine, aka Syndrome, Destroyer of Many Supers, the rightful ruler of Earth, genius of the highest order, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity."

Once he got close enough, he tried to stab Thanos with the knife construct, but Thanos anticipated this. Thanos grabbed his arm then the other arm, then crushed his zero-point energy gauntlets.

"'Undying'," Thanos said mockingly. "You should choose your words more carefully, boy."

He then grabbed him by the throat with his left and began choking Syndrome to death.

"You..." Syndrome said weakly. "...Are not... Nor will you ever be... a god..."

"No mind transferences this time," Thanos told him.

He threw him on the ground, dead. Ebony Maw released Thor, allowing him to run over to his dead apprentice. Thanos raised the Gauntlet in the air and activated the Power Stone. The energy from the Stone began surrounding the ship. Thanos then activated the Space Stone, and teleported him and the Black Order away.

"No... Buddy..." Thor said in aguish, saddened to see the apprentice he had grown to care for dead.

The Asgardian ship slowly drifted along, and exploded, officially killing anyone the Black Order missed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bifrost continued carrying Hulk to Earth. It passed the sun, then the moon, and finally reached its destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Xavier Mansion. We see Charles searching through Cerebro, looking for new mutants. Logan came in, checking on him.

"Nothing yet, Charles?" he asked.

"Afraid not, Logan," Professor X replied. "After Susanna asked us to help in finding the Children of Dark Eagle, I haven't found anything. Which means they've somehow learned how to mask their minds. I wonder if-"

Suddenly Charles froze, sensing something completely other than what he was looking for.

"Charles?" Logan said, worried. He was well aware that whenever Charles was saying something and suddenly stopped, it usually meant no good.

"It appears that Dr. Banner has returned," Professor X said.

"After all this time?" Wolverine asked. "Why now?"

"I don't know," Professor X replied. "But he appears to be surround by the same energy signature similar to Thor's hammer. My best guess is it's the Bifrost."

"Now I know something's up," Wolverine said.

* * *

We cut to the inside of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Wong and Stephen Strange are walking down the stairs, talking about what they want from the Deli.

"Seriously?" Doctor Strange asked him, annoyed that Wong didn't have any money with him. "You don't have any money?"

"Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual," Wong said in his ever awesome Jedi-like wisdom (even though sometimes it makes no sense).

"I'll tell the guys at the Deli," Doctor Strange said, using his logical side to counter the wisdom. "Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical Ham and Rye."

At hearing this, Wong folded and pulled out some money.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200," Wong replied, pulling out his money."

"Dollars?" Doctor Strange asked, even though he clearly already knew the answer.

"Rupees," Wong replied.

"Which is?" Doctor Strange asked, wanting to know how much it was in American money.

"Uh, buck and a half," Wong replied.

"What do you want?" Doctor Strange asked, knowing it wasn't a lot.

"I wouldn't mind a Tuna Melt," Wong replied.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the Bifrost dropped Hulk off at the Sanctum. Hulk crashed through the roof, the first floor, and finally through the stairs. Stephen and Wong turned around. Wong got some magic shields ready and both checked it out. Hulk reverted back into Bruce Banner, whose facial expression was one of fear and shock.

"Thanos is coming," he said in fear and shock. "He's coming."

Stephen and Wong looked at each in confusion.

"Who?" Doctor Strange asked.

* * *

Elsewhere, Deadpool and Weasel were walking down the sidewalk, talking about how terrible Warner Bros. was doing at live action DC movies.

"I mean the only good live action DC movie they've made so far is Wonder Woman," Weasel said. "Other than that, the others haven't really been that good."

"I know right?" Deadpool replied. "They might as well give up now, Marvel's been doing pretty good for itself. In fact, DC heroes are basically god-like, but they fight mortals."

"Yeah, I mean, Marvel heroes are basically only humans, but we fight what are in essence gods," Weasel said. "And Marvel takes it time on villain team ups, where DC just basically jumps right into it."

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared behind them. They turned around and saw Cable standing right there.

"Oh, hey Cable," Deadpool greeted. "Did a time travelling plane get lost and break down or did you come back for your time travelling charge?"

"First off, I've never been in a plane," Cable replied, showing his time travelling device. "And secondly, yes give me my charge back."

Deadpool handed him his charge. Cable pocketed it.

"So what's goin on?" Deadpool asked.

"Something happens in the future, and I've come back to fix it," Cable replied. "A conqueror named Thanos gets all the Infinity Stones and wipes out half of all life in the universe."

"Thanos?" Weasel said confused. He looked over at Wade. "You think this has something to do with you?"

"Maybe," Deadpool said. "Lady Death chose me over him. It must be his way of getting back at me."

"I doubt that's why he did it, Wade," Cable said.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Deadpool replied.

"No," Cable argued.

"Yes," Deadpool argued back.

"No," Cable bluntly said.

"Yes," Deadpool replied.

"No," Cable replied.

"No," Deadpool said, tricking Cable into saying the opposite.

"Yes," Cable replied, falling for the trick.

"Ha!" Deadpool laughed in victory along with Weasel.

"Damn it!" Cable shouted in defeat.

While Wade and Weasel continued laughing, Cable waked off. He had begun his hunt.

"I'm comin for you, Thanos," Cable said to himself. "Then your children and grandchildren are next."

 **Frozen, X-Men, and Avengers: Infinity War**

* * *

 **Thanos is coming! Syndrome, Heaimdall, and half of Asgard (more like almost the other half of Asgard) are all dead. Bruce Banner has returned to Earth. And Cable has arrived in the past.**

 **Deadpool: Things have really gotten dark for everyone.**

 **And now, no one is safe.**


	4. Chapter 3: Attack on Agrabah

**Hello once again, people. Last chapter, Thanos destroyed at least the other half of Asgard, killed Syndrome, and Heimdall.**

 **Deadpool: Cable arrived in the past, and is trying to prevent Thanos' takeover.**

 **And Bruce arrived back on Earth.**

* * *

We cut to the Xavier Mansion. Charles had called a meeting of the X-Men. The team currently consisted of Elsa (as the new leader of the team), Wolverine, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Ice Man, Rogue, Gambit, Shadowcat, Colossus, Magneto, Emma Frost, Psylocke, Archangel, Storm, and Juggernaut.

"Wait a minute, where's Wade?" Ice Man asked.

"Right here," Deadpool replied, right behind him.

Ice Man jumped out of his chair in absolute shock. Everyone around him laughed at this.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Ice Man demanded.

"Never," Deadpool replied.

"What's going, Charles?" Juggernaut asked.

"Earlier, when I was searching for more new mutant for the school, I detected a familiar signature consisting of magic and gamma radiation," Professor X replied.

"Meaning Hulk's back," Wolverine finished.

Everyone sat in silence. Magneto looked absolutely shocked, still remembering his encounter with the big green rage monster.

* * *

 _We see Hulk pin Magneto to the wall in their brief fight._

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Ice Man said in shock. "Hulk, as in the Incredible Hulk?! Hulk, as in the Strongest There Is?!"

"That would be him," Emma Frost replied.

"We believe the magic signature I detected to be that of the Bifrost," Professor X said.

"Meaning Thor helped him get back," Wolverine finished.

"If Thor found him, why didn't Cerebro detect him?" Elsa asked. "If Thor sent him back, where is he?"

"That's what I'm afraid of at the moment," Professor X replied, fearing the worst had happened.

"I know someone who could help us!" Deadpool suddenly said.

"This should be interesting," Psylocke said. "What'cha got, Wade?"

"It's time you guys meet my best friend, and friends are family!~" Deadpool sang out, heading over to the closet.

"Wade, if your friend's been living in the closet the whole time, I'm pretty we would've noticed by now," Archangel said. He then pointed to Charles, Emma, Jean, and Psylocke. "Especially those four."

"Right, of course you would've," Deadpool said sarcastically, winking at them.

"No, I side with Warren on this one," Jean said. "There's no way anyone could be living in there."

"No, I get that you're being serious," Deadpool replied sarcastically, still winking.

"I can clearly see you winking," Juggernaut said.

"Dang it, I'm using my left eye?" Deadpool asked himself. He then grabbed the closet door. "Say hello to my supposed to big friend but for some reason Josh Brolin isn't even a giant."

He opened the door, and suddenly Cable fell out, shocked on how he got there. He got up and looked around in confusion.

"Alright, what the hell?" Cyclops demanded.

"Language, please," Colossus said.

"Suck an egg!" Deadpool shouted.

"Wade, where the hell am I?" Cable asked.

"You're in X-Mansion," Deadpool replied.

"And how did I get in the-?" Cable began asking.

"Don't ask," Elsa replied. "Trust me, the more you ask, the more confusing it gets. Now who are you?"

"My name's Cable," Cable replied. "And I'm from the future."

"Wouldn't you have woke up in your younger body?" Shadowcat asked. "You look like you've seen better days."

"Time travelling device," Cable replied, holding up the device. "The other became really scarce after what happened in the future."

"What happens there?" Emma Frost replied.

Before he could reply, a bright orange energy suddenly appeared and began circling around. Suddenly, what looked like another mansion appeared at the other end, and Stephen stepped through.

"Charles Xavier, Queen Elsa, Eric Lernsherr, Wade Wilson, and Nathaniel Summers," Doctor Strange said. "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you all to come with me."

"Wait, wait, wait," Cyclops said, shocked. "Nathaniel Summers? There is no Nathaniel Summers here."

"Damn it," Cable said, his cover blown.

"You selling tickets or something?" Ice Man asked.

"We need your help," Doctor Strange replied. "Look, it's not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake."

"Who's 'we'?" Elsa asked.

"Hey, guys," a voice from behind him said. Tony Stark stepped through the portal, and next to him were Nighlock and Banner.

"Hey, Tony," Elsa greeted. She turned to Anthony. "Who's that?"

"Long story," Stark replied.

"Anthony Tavary, leader of Code Red," Anthony said, stepping forward. He took her hand and shook it.

* * *

We then cut to the Sanctum Sanctorum. Charles, Eric, Elsa, Wade, Nathaniel, Anthony, and Tony all sat as Wong and Stephen told them about the Infinity Stones. Both used their magic to show the Stones and universe.

"From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing," Wong said. "Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurling across the universe."

He projected each of the Stones.

"These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence," Wong finished, as Stephen took over.

"Space," Doctor Strange said, pointing out each of the Stones. "Reality. Power. Soul. Mind."

Anthony looked at Tony and Elsa, the three of them already knowing what was heading to Vision.

"And Time," Doctor Strange finished. He opened the Eye of Agamotto, revealing the Time Stone inside.

"Tell us his name again," Tony said, extremely worried about what was coming.

"Thanos," Bruce replied, extremely afraid of what he had seen on the ship. "He's a plague, guys. He invades worlds. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The Attack on New York. That's him. He sent Dark Eagle to infiltrate the planet. His many terrorist attacks. That's also Thanos."

"This is it," Elsa said, extremely shocked at what Banner had just said about the Mad Titan. "What's our timeline?"

"Not long," Cable said. He then put his fingers to his temple, and a holographic beam shot out of his left eye.

Suddenly, the Sanctum looked abandoned, like it hadn't even been used in years. Cable then zoomed out of the room, and revealed patrols, helicopters, and soldiers everywhere. All bearing the symbol of Dark Eagle.

"After Thanos succeeds and accomplishes his goals, his children take over what's left," Cable said. "Many join them, but those who resist get destroyed. Frank Castle starts a refugee business, taking in all refugees he can find, takes them to warehouse hideouts, and distributes them to places untouched by the Dark Empire. The only people left to fight the tyranny are group of heroes and villains who continued resisting. The Secret Avengers. They rely mostly on guerilla attack patterns, but have to change their tactics every few weeks. They're lead by, your highness."

"Me?" Elsa asked.

"After witnessing the destruction of Atlantis, Atlantica, and the Pride Lands, you send your people to your younger brother's domain for safety," Cable continued. "You founded the Secret Avengers to fight against Thanos. Originally, the team consisted of you, Anna, Nighlock, Silver Claw, Wolverine, Emma Frost, Mystique, Shark Fleet, and Captain America. And out of the original team, only you, Anna, Nighlock, and Silver Claw are left."

Cable deactivated the hologram and nodded at Bruce to tell more of the story.

"Thanos has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole Universe," Bruce said. "If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, guys..."

"He can destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of," Doctor Strange finished.

"Dude, no one says that anymore," Deadpool said, leaning on a cauldron.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Doctor Strange asked.

Nighlock smacked Deadpool in the back of the head, then fist-thread bumped the Cloak of Levitation.

"I'm going to ignore that, Iron Man Jr.," Deadpool said.

"Jesus..." Cable said in annoyance.

"If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this down the garbage disposal?" Tony asked.

"No can do," Doctor Strange said firmly.

"I doubt that would even work at all," Magneto said.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives," Wong finished.

"And I swore off dairy," Tony replied defiantly, as per freaking usual. "But then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so..."

"Stark Raving Hazelnut," Doctor Strange said in disdain.

"It's not bad," Tony and Elsa said at the same time.

"A bit chalky," Doctor Strange admitted.

"'A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge' is our favorite," Wong replied.

Nighlock snapped his fingers and pointed at them.

"Yes," Nighlock said in glee.

"That's a thing?" Bruce asked.

"Damn straight," Deadpool replied, somehow holding the beverage in his hand.

"How did you - never mind, I don't wanna know," Elsa said.

"I very much prefer 'Shield Chocolate Milk'," Magneto admitted.

"'Lightning Blueberry Milkshake'," Professor X admitted.

"Whatever," Stark replied in annoyance. "Point is, things change."

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change," Doctor Strange argued. "This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos."

"And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us!" Tony argued.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs..." Doctor Strange, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"And what is your job?" Stark asked. "Besides making balloon animals?"

"Protecting your reality, douche bag," Doctor Strange replied.

"Boys, boys, calm down," Deadpool said, getting between them. "Think about Martha."

Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"You do realize that ending to BvS wasn't all that good right?" Cable asked.

"I know that," Deadpool replied. "That's why there at least a thousand memes about that."

"Deadpool's right," Bruce interjected. "The fact is that we have Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now."

"Yeah, that's the thing," Stark said.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Two weeks ago, Vision and Scarlet Witch went on vacation and turned off their transponders," Nighlock said, annoying Tony. "They're offline at the moment."

"What?" Bruce asked. "Tony, you lost another super bot?"

"Yeah, I really think you need a license to keep track of an android, Tony," Elsa said jokingly.

"I didn't lose him," Tony replied in annoyance.

"Uh-huh, sure," Cable replied in skepticism.

"He's more than that," Stark continued, ignoring the future mutant. "He's evolving."

"Who could find Vision, then?" Professor X asked.

"Steve Rogers," Tony replied.

"Oh, great," Doctor Strange said in happiness.

"Maybe, but..." Tony said.

"Call him," Bruce said.

"It's not that easy," Tony replied. "God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?"

"No," Bruce replied in confusion.

"Some of the Steve and Sam are out on very important missions, Natasha's in Russia attending a funeral for sister she didn't even knew she had, Clint retired and passed on the mantle to someone else, Rhodey's on vacation time, and Elsa's cousin and cousin-in-law are retired," Tony replied.

"Different missions?" Bruce asked. "Like a band breaking up and each one going solo?"

"Cap's in Afghanistan dealing with some terrorists," Tony replied. "Sam's in Peru dealing with some guerilla rebels."

"Tony, listen to me," Bruce said. "Thor and Syndrome are gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter what missions the others are on or not."

Tony thinks for a moment, shocked that not only was young former villain dead, but one of his friends. He pulled out the flip phone Cap gave in case the Avengers were all spread out trying to take care of other problems. Just as he was about to press call, he noticed Anthony was acting strange.

"You okay, Tavary?" Tony asked.

"We got a problem," Anthony replied. "Trouble in Agrabah. There's a spaceship hovering above the old hideout of Prince Aladdin."

Everyone looked at one another. They needed to move.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hours earlier in Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine were celebrating their anniversary. Magic Carpet served as their picnic blanket, Abu and Genie served as their waiter and musician respectively.

"Happy anniversary, Jasmine," Aladdin said, giving her her anniversary gift.

"Happy anniversary, Aladdin," Jasmine said, giving him his anniversary gift.

Before they could open their gifts, Aladdin noticed that the sand blowing. He looked around and saw that sand was blowing everywhere.

"Oh, now we're gonna have to find a place indoors," Jasmine said, worried about what she thought was a storm blowing up.

However, Abu started acting strangely, pointing up at the sky. Genie and Aladdin looked up as well, as utter shock spread over their faces. Jasmine and Carpet looked up as well, and Jasmine gasped in shock. A donut-shaped spaceship was descending over the city. They began running towards the ship, feeling it might be hostile. As they arrived, two portals opened, and Stephen, Wong, Charles, Eric, Elsa, Wade, Nathan, Banner, Stark, and Anthony stepped through. People were running away from the ship, trying to get away. A woman fell over, trying to get away. Tony helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. The woman nodded, and continued running away.

A wagon crashed into a pole behind Stark. Anthony and Eric went over to it to make sure the people inside were alright.

"Help them!" Tony told them. "Wong. Doc."

Anthony used his metal arm to break open the back while Eric held the pole up, allowing the driver to get free.

"Go!" Nighlock commanded the civilians.

"Get to safety, hurry!" Magneto commanded.

The civilians made a break for it. Tony began talking to his AI.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, what am I looking at?" Tony asked.

 _"Not sure, I'm working on it,"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

"Hey!" Tony called to Stephen. "You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!"

"Might wanna use it," Doctor Strange replied.

They rounded the corner along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, and Abu. Above them was the Q Ship of Ebony Maw.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Eddie Brock interviewing the teacher of the Elementary School of Agrabah.

"So what can you tell me about the recent announcement of Code Red as a government team in the UN?" Eddie asked. "What's your opinion?"

"I think as long as they work for a government that strikes at anything to do with HYDRA and tries to protect the world and help clean their own messes, I don't mind at all," the janitor replied. "Anymore questions?"

"Nope, that'll be all," Eddie replied.

He began walking away when the symbiote began talking.

 _Nope, that'll be all?_ it asked. _What is this to you, MLP?_

"Shut up," Eddie told it.

He continued walking when suddenly, he stopped. He sensed something was up. He looked behind him and saw the Q Ship hovering over the city.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Eddie asked the symbiote.

 _As long as there's no fire, I'm in_ it replied.

Eddie snuck into an alley. He looked around, made sure no one was watching, and suited up. Once he had changed into Venom, he swung off into battle.

* * *

Back with the others, the group all slowly approached the ship.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, evac anyone south of this area first, notify first responders," Tony commanded.

 _"Will do,"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

Stephen, Charles, and Eric all notice the ship's engine stopped. Dark Eagle, Ebony Maw, and Cull Obsidian all exit the ship. Elsa looks a little shocked at seeing how big Obsidian is.

"We should've brought Cain with us," Elsa said to herself.

"Hear me," Dark Eagle said, giving his speech. "Hear me, people of Earth. Rejoice and be glad. You are all about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos, the Black Order, the Generals of the Almighty Titan. Be thankful, Earthlings, that your pathetic little live are now contributing to..."

"You've got nerve coming back here, jackass!" Anthony shouted venomously at his old rival.

"We're sorry, but Earth is closed today," Stark continued, causing Cable groan in annoyance. "So you better pack it up, and get the hell out of here."

"Stone keeper..." Ebony Maw called out, also annoyed with Tony. "Does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"He called you an animal," Anthony said to Tony in amusement. Wade snickered while Nathan, Eric, and Charles chuckled.

"Certainly not," Doctor Strange replied. He stepped forward and put up two magic shields. "I speak for myself. There's no trespassing in this city, or on this planet for that matter."

"It means get lost, Plankton and Squidward!" Tony called back.

Elsa and Jasmine cracked up laughing at Stark's joke.

"Plankton and Squidward?" Ebony Maw asked his brother, who had been on Earth long enough to surely know what Stark meant.

"I'll explain later," Dark Eagle replied, his annoyance very clear.

"And take Ichabod there with you!" Tony finished.

"Ichabo-?!" Dark Eagle shouted in annoyance. He regained his composure and glared at Stark. "He looks nothing like Ichabod, and he doesn't even look like a zombie, Stark!"

Obsidian grunted something in question.

"Remember those undead creatures we faced on FF6?" Dark Eagle asked.

Obsidian nodded.

"Apparently, they're called zombies on this world," Dark Eagle explained. "Sometimes they wear nice clothes, but I personally think they look better with hats."

Obsidian grunted another question.

"No I don't want a hat right now, we gotta get the Time Stone," Dark Eagle replied.

Obsidian grunted something in disdain. Dark Eagle turned to Maw.

"He says, 'Good, cause I hate hats.'," Dark Eagle translated.

Obsidian grunted his explanation further.

"He apparently doesn't like them because they offer little protection," Dark Eagle translated. "He says that when he first saw someone wearing a hat, he tested its strength, and the person didn't last. So whenever someone brings a hat into battle, he always kills them first, because he takes it as an offence against combat."

He looked at his brother in confusion.

"That's why you don't like hats?" he asked.

Obsidian nodded.

"Well, get the Stone, I've got a lot to show you on Earth," Dark Eagle commanded.

Obsidian grunted an insult at the heroes, and begun walking towards them, swinging his axe-flail in circles.

"Oh shit," Cable said, his eyes widening in shock. "Cull Obsidian. The brute of the Black Order. Any sharp objects or bullets you have useless against his kind, because can penetrate their skin."

"Oh, great, now he tells us," Deadpool said. He then pulled two chicken swords out of nowhere. "We're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way then."

Why do you have chicken swords?" Anthony asked.

"Don't ask," Deadpool replied, delivering his own advice.

"Hey, do you want a piece?" Tony asked Bruce.

"No, not really," Bruce replied. "But when do I ever get what I want?"

"Exactly," Magneto said, using some nearby metal to form a sword.

Elsa used her powers to form an ice sword on her right arm.

Bruce attempted to unleash the Hulk. Nothing happened.

"It's been a while," Tony said. "Good to have you buddy."

"I just..." Bruce said, trying to transform into the Hulk. "I need to concentrate here for one second. C'mon. C'mon."

Still nothing happened. Obsidian continued his approach.

"Where's the Hulk?" Elsa asked, frightened at the intimidating monster slowly approaching.

"I don't know," Bruce replied, continuing his attempt. "We certainly have a thing."

"There's no time for a thing," Cable said. He pointed at Obsidian, who was getting closer. "That's the thing right there. Let's go."

Bruce continued his attempt to summon the Hulk. He let out a grunt, but still nothing.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Aladdin said.

"I hate you," Anthony replied, not happy that the former street rat had said the forbidden words.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards," Tony said in annoyance.

"That's the only thing you care about right now?" Jasmine demanded in annoyance.

"I can't..." Bruce replied in surprise. "He won't..."

"Ah crap," Cable said in shock.

"It's okay," Tony said. "Stand down."

He turned to Wong.

"Can I leave you with him?" Tony asked. Before Wong could answer, Tony spoke again. "Thank you."

"I have him," Wong replied.

As Obsidian got closer to the team, Stark donned his new Bleeding Edge armor. He defends himself, and blasted Obsidian back to Dark Eagle and Maw, who dodged him.

"What just happened?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"It's nano-tech," Iron Man replied. "You like it? A little..."

Ebony Maw used his telekinesis to hurl Stark up, and use him to attack the rest of the team. Wong summoned a shield to protect himself while Elsa used her powers to form an ice barrier.

"Dr. Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us..." Doctor Strange said.

He then opened a portal that sent Banner to the palace gardens. Stark returned and joined the fight.

Dark Eagle turned to his brothers, now completely annoyed.

"Change of plans you two," Dark Eagle told them. "Ebony, _you_ get the Stone. Cull, kill the others. Tavary's mine."

Obsidian swatted Stark away, knocking him all the way to the palace gardens. Anthony pressed a few buttons on his watch, and his main Nighlock Armor covered him.

"Wong, help Strange keep the Stone safe," he commanded. "The rest of you, help Stark and Banner, Dark Eagle's mine."

He and his old nemesis flew at each other, landing blow after blow. They flew at each other, going at each others throats.

"Let's go!" Elsa said. She formed an ice slide and stepped forward to allow Cable and Deadpool on. Eric, Genie, and Carpet floated in the air. Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu got on Carpet and flew off with Genie and Eric. Elsa turned to Charles.

"Professor, stay here," Elsa said to him. "This is way too dangerous for you."

She used her powers to push forward on the slide. Nathan and Wade followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gardens. Obsidian arrived too continue his fight against Stark, all while Nighlock and Dark Eagle fought above them. Magneto and Genie arrived, Magneto throwing metal chunks at Obsidian, Genie firing spell after spell at him. Aladdin and Jasmine jumped down from Carpet and kicked him in the face. Carpet charged at him, but Obsidian swatted him aside. Elsa arrived on her ice coaster, firing ice blasts at the monster, while Cable and Deadpool shot at him. Iron Man shot a laser beam at Obsidian, who deflected it with his shield, causing it to cut down trees. Bruce crawled under a fallen tree, trying to get Hulk to come out again.

"Come on, Hulk!" Bruce said, desperately trying to get him to come out. "What are you doing?! Come on. Come on! Come on!"

Bruce's face briefly turned into the Hulk's. The rage monster gave his reply.

"No!" Hulk replied before Bruce's face returned.

"No?!" Bruce said in confusion. "What do you mean, 'no'?!"

"Stark, we're not getting any help from Hulk at this time!" Deadpool said. "He's being a little wuss!"

Magneto, Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Elsa, Deadpool, Cable, and Stark are all knocked down by Obsidian. Before he can finish off Stark, he is stopped by Eddie.

 _"Sorry to rain on your parade, jackass!"_ Venom said, throwing Obsidian away. He then helped up Stark while the other heroes got up themselves. _"In trouble already, Stark? You really are a trouble magnet if trouble finds you every 2 minutes."_

"Brock, where'd you come from?" Iron Man asked.

 _"An interview on the people's opinions of Code Red,"_ Venom replied.

Obsidian came back and grabbed Venom from behind, then threw him away.

 _"What's this guy's problem, Stark?"_ Venom asked.

"He and Dark Eagle above are from space," Iron Man replied. "They came here to steal a necklace from a wizard."

 _"So classic Indiana Jones stuff?"_ Venom asked.

"Yup," Iron Man replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the battle between Stephen and Wong against Maw. Maw had knocked Wong out for the battle, and continued telekinetically throwing things at Stephen. Stephen tried fighting back, but eventually Maw overpowered him.

"Your powers are quaint," Ebony Maw said, unimpressed with Strange. "You must be popular with children."

He then reached for the Eye of Agamotto. However, the spell that Strange placed on it activated, burning Maw's hand. Maw glared Stephen in rage about this.

"It's a simple spell, but quite unbreakable," Doctor Strange taunted.

"Then I'll take it off your corpse," Ebony Maw replied, enraged at the taunt.

"You wouldn't," Doctor Strange replied. "Removing a dead man's spell... Troublesome."

"You'll only wish you were dead," Ebony Maw replied sinisterly.

"No!" Doctor Strange said, realizing what was coming.

Maw knocked him him out, and began telekinetically flying away with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky battle above the city, Nighlock and Dark Eagle continued duking it out.

"You shouldn't have come back here!" Nighlock said, grabbing two oncoming punches, then headbutting his nemesis. "You may think you're a very powerful demon, but in truth, you're nothing more than a murderous terrorist!"

"I know what it's like to lose someone!" Dark Eagle argued back, hitting Nighlock with his left wing. "The Eagalians murdered my family! They commanded us to get into our war with the Trandoshans, but my parents refused!"

He then threw Nighlock into a guard tower, then flew over to him. He pinned him down and started brutally punching him.

"In retribution, they burned our farm to the ground!" Dark Eagle continued. "They murdered my family in front of my own eyes! One tried getting to me, but the best he could get were five scratch marks on my side!"

Nighlock opened the top of his face mask, stopped the next punch, and his eyes glowed purple and red.

"Shut up!" Nighlock shouted, firing his Cosmic Laser Eyes at his enemy, pushing him back into the air.

"I went into hiding that night!" Dark Eagle continued, taking out two Eagalian knives. "They didn't even hold a funeral for them!"

Nighlock unsheathed his swords from his knuckles and got into a fighting stance. The two began trying to slice each other with their respective blades.

"I went to Thanos, and promised him I would serve by his side for eternity, and in return, I alone get to subject Eagalia to the same torment they put me through!" Dark Eagle continued. "That I would get to burn it to its core! I trained for years under my father's brutal training regime! You know what kept me alive?!"

"I don't care!" Nighlock replied, delivering a round house to the face.

"Vengeance!" Dark Eagle replied. "Vengeance kept me alive all those years! I focused on the one thing I desired, and I survived! Did I mention I was only six when the Eagalian military murdered my family!"

Nighlock hesitated at this. His swords were inches away from his opponent's face.

 _This is the real Dark Eagle?_ Nighlock thought. _He's nothing more than wounded soul driven down the dark path? At the age of six? What monster would do that him?_

He was cut off from his thoughts, he heard Maw's voice come on Dark Eagle's comm.

 _"Brother, I have the Time Stone, but there's problem,"_ Ebony Maw said. _"The Stone keeper placed a powerful spell on it. I'm going to have to torture him to get him to undo the spell."_

"Get back to the ship," Dark Eagle commanded. "Me and Cull will buy you time to escape."

He then suddenly pointed his blaster at Nighlock and fired it. Despite the armor's strong density, the blast knocked Nighlock out of the air, and on the ground, taking the Mutant Warrior out of the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the battle against Obsidian, Elsa fired a large ice beam that slowed the monster down. Magneto used his powers to rip the chains from the dungeons out and hold Obsidian in place for Cable to continue firing shots from his guns. Suddenly, Maw flew past everyone, telekinetically pulling Strange along with him.

"Brock, that's the wizard," Iron Man said to Venom. "Get on it."

 _"On it!"_ Venom replied. He swung off to go save Strange while the others continued fighting Obsidian.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Eagle flew down to Nighlock, who was trying to get back up. Dark Eagle put his hand on his back and gently pushed down. He looked as his old nemesis.

"You hesitated," Dark Eagle pointed out. "That isn't like you, Anthony. Usually whenever you see me, you don't hesitate to go in for the killing blow. You have to be restrained by that girlfriend of yours. Classic Cinderella story. The peasant falls in love with the rich person, and the rich person falls in love with the peasant."

"Shut up," Nighlock said bluntly.

"You see, I was right all along about the two of us," Dark Eagle continued. "You and I aren't so different. For years, every time I marked someone, I assumed they were my equal. One by one they fell. I had to lay low for a few weeks sometime after the American Civil War. You see, an immortal man named James Proctor was a witchhunter. He hunted all evil. You see, his father and mother, John and Elizabeth Proctor, were murdered by a little witch, who used her silver tongue to allow Mephisto to enter the town of Salem. James was rescued from the orphanage by wolves and raised by them. When he grew older, he found out what happened and killed Tituba in rage. One of her friends cursed him to immortality, but the Good Fairies and the Dark Fairy Maleficent modified it so that when he killed Abigail Williams, his equal, he could continue living a mortal life. So he never stopped hunting her down."

"I said shut up," Nighlock said.

"You see, I failed to save my family from monsters, and you failed to save that little girl from me," Dark Eagle continued. "But I quickly began mastering my father's lessons because of the one thing I focused on. You learned how to operate alien armor in only three days because you focused on catching me. You matched my intellect, my fighting abilities, and my rage. You are my equal. You were the only one to have ever truly beaten me, and I respect you for that. I will let you live... for now. But we will see each other on the battlefield once again."

He got up and left.

* * *

Back with Maw, the second oldest child of Thanos continued to take Strange to the ship. Suddenly, Venom attacked him, throwing him to the ground. He caught Strange, and began swing away. Suddenly, Maw telekinetically threw some debris at Venom, knocking him and Strange out of the air. Venom landed on the wall, growled, then glared at his opponent.

 _"Not cool, jackass!"_ Venom shouted in rage.

"You wield one of the Symbiotes," Ebony Maw said, clearly impressed. "The much more violent Venom Symbiote, to be exact. Did you know his kind is a peaceful race.

Venom lunged at him, but Maw simply telekinetically threw him aside, picked Strange up again, and entered the ship. The Q Ship began taking off, but Venom got onto it, still trying to save Strange.

 _"Stark, I've been beamed up by Scotty!"_ Venom said, stuck to the Q Ship and now too high up.

* * *

Back at the battle in the Gardens, Stark and Genie struck the final blow when Stark heard Venom.

"Hang on, Eddie," Iron Man said, getting ready to go save his favorite reporter.

Obsidian tried get up and strike Stark from behind, but Wong appeared and teleported him to Antarctica.

"Wong, you're invited to my wedding," Iron Man said before flying off.

The Q Ship kept ascending, taking Eddie with it.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, give me a little juice," Iron Man told his AI.

His boots combined to form a rocket, blasting him off to catch up with the Q Ship.

"Unlock 18-B," Iron Man commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, at New Avengers Facility, something launched from the building and flew off to the Q Ship.

* * *

Back on the Q Ship, everything started getting more difficult for Eddie to breathe. He took his mask off, and began gasping for air. Iron Man was not that far behind.

"Eddie, you gotta let go," Iron Man told him. "I'm gonna catch you."

"But you said save the wizard!" Eddie replied, determined to get into the ship. Eddie began really gasping, running out of air much faster. "I can't breathe."

"You're to high up," Iron Man told him. "You're running out of air."

"Makes sense," Eddie replied. He finally ran out of air and fell off. At that moment, the suit flew up and began attaching it self to Eddie. The symbiote moved above it, and Eddie landed, his oxygen restored.

 _"Stark, it smells like a new car in here for some reason,"_ Venom said.

Stark flew beside him, slightly in awe of his idea coming to fruition.

"Enter from behind, Eddie, then meet me at the bridge," Iron Man told him. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, parachute him there, I still gotta teach him how to fly in that thing."

A parachute shot out of Eddie's back and pulled him behind.

 _"I'll se you on the other side!"_ Venom called out.

Iron Man flew up to an entry point and got ready to blast his way inside.

 _"Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts,"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

 _"Tony?"_ Pepper's voice said on the phone. _"Oh, my God. What's going on? Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine," Iron Man replied reassuringly. "I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res."

 _"Why?"_ Pepper asked.

"Just cause I'll probably not make it back for a while," Iron Man replied.

 _"Tell me you're not on that ship,"_ Pepper begged, worried for her fiancé.

"Yeah," Iron Man admitted.

 _"God, no,"_ Pepper said, even more afraid than before. _"Please tell me you're not on that ship."_

"Honey, I'm sorry," Iron Man replied reassuringly. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to say this. Pep..."

 _"Come back here, Tony,"_ Pepper begged. _"I swear to God... Come back here right now! Come back!"_

 _"Boss, we're losing her,"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

 _"I'm going too..."_ Pepper began to say before she was cut off.

* * *

We cut to Eddie, latched onto the back of the Q Ship.

 _"Oh. my God,"_ Venom said to himself. He went inside the ship. _"I should've stayed on the ground."_

He went up the elevator, heading to meet with Stark.

* * *

Back on Earth, the heroes watched as the Q Ship took off. They looked behind them to see Wong heading back to the Sanctum.

"Where you going?" Bruce asked.

"Time Stone's been taken," Wong replied, turning around. "The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you all do?"

Bruce picked up the flip phone that Tony had dropped.

"We've gotta make a few calls," Bruce replied, pressing the call button to call Cap.

* * *

 **And so it begins. The Black Order has captured Doctor Strange, Iron Man and Venom went to rescue him, and now the villains have the Time Stone.**

 **Deadpool: Hey, you're gonna do a redemption arc for Carrie, right?**

 **Can't tell. Too spoilery.**


	5. Chapter 4: Thor meets the Guardians

**Okay, this time, I'm just gonna shorten the chapter up.**

* * *

Thor floated on a piece of the destroyed ship. He turned and saw a ship approaching, most likely responding to the distress call.

"Took someone long enough," he said to himself.

He grabbed the flare gun he salvaged and loaded it. He aimed it so the flare would pass in front of the ship and fired.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship.

The Guardians Star Lord, Mantis, Ghost Rider, and Gamora are singing along to _Rubberband Man._ Drax the Destroyer was taking a nap, Groot was playing his video games, and Rocket was sitting silently.

"Why are we doing this again?" Rocket asked.

"It's a distress signal Rocket, someone could be dying," Gamora replied.

"I get that, but why are we doing it?" Rocket asked.

"Because we're nice," Star Lord replied. "And because whoever it is might give us a little cheddar cheese for helping out."

"Which isn't the point," Gamora corrected.

"Which isn't the point," Star Lord repeated.

"But if he doesn't pony up," Johnny said.

"Then we kill him and take his ship," Drax replied.

"Exactly!" Rocket said.

"B-b-bingo!" Star Lord said.

Gamora glared at her boyfriend. Peter looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

At that moment, Mantis spoke up.

"We are arriving," she said.

Johnny grabbed a nearby blaster rifle and held it in both his hands. Peter and Rocket prepared to pull the Milano out of Hyperspeed.

"Alright Guardians, don't forget this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces," Star Lord told his family. "Everyone except you, Johnny, cause you have yours on 24/7."

Johnny flipped him off. Peter turned and saw Groot still playing his video game.

"Groot, put that, I don't wanna have to tell you again," he said.

Groot ignored him. Johnny rolled his eyes at this in annoyance. Peter noticed when he looked back.

"Groot," he said.

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted back.

Johnny flinched at what he had just said.

"Whoa!" Star Lord said.

"Wow," was all Drax could say.

"Hey!" Gamora said.

"Language!" Star Lord said.

"You've got some real acorns on you, kid," Johnny said.

"Ever since you got that thing, you've been a total d-hole," Rocket said. "Now straighten up, or I'll smash that thing to pieces!"

Groot just looked at him.

The ship came out of hyperspace. What the Guardians saw horrified them. They saw dead bodies and the destroyed ship floating everywhere.

"What happened?" Mantis asked.

Just then, as Johnny was looking at the damage, something caught his eye. He turned, and saw a space flare about to cross in front of the windshield.

"Space flare, coming in on the right," he said.

The other Guardians looked. Sure enough, a space flare cross in front of the windshield.

"Rocket," Star Lord said.

"Yup," the raccoon replied.

They flew over to the direction the flare came from. Johnny went below deck and grabbed a spacesuit and put it on. He grabbed a second one for the survivor.

"Alright, I'm geared up," he said. "Now open the door."

The door opened as Johnny walked outside. He jumped over to the Asgardian.

"Sir!" Johnny called out.

Thor turned to him. He wondered how Johnny was surviving in the vacuum of space.

"I need you to come with me!" Johnny continued. "It's not safe out here!"

Thor obliged.

"I'm also going to need you to put this on," Johnny said, handing him the space suit.

Thor put the small disk on him, and to his confusion, the purple energy of the suit appeared.

"Alright, we're gonna have to jump," Johnny said.

"Jump," Thor repeated to himself.

"On the count of three!" Johnny said. "1... 2... 3!"

Together, the two jumped onto the ramp and walked into the ship. Johnny closed the ramp and removed his and Thor's spacesuits.

"Survivor rescued," Johnny said into his earpiece. "Come on down guys."

Johnny then told Thor to sit down as he got him a blanket to warm him up. The other Guardians came down, all surprised he somehow survived.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Thor asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, all the Guardians, minus Gamora (who was leaning against the wall), were all sitting down. Thor was eating a bowl of soup.

"For as long as I've known Thanos, he only ever had one goal," Gamora said. "To bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre."

"Including my own," Drax said, thinking of his wife and daughter.

"If he gets his hands on all the Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers," Gamora finished, snapping her own fingers. "Just like that."

"You seem to know a lot about Thanos," Thor said.

"Gamora... Is the daughters of Thanos," Drax replied.

"Drax, you're gonna wish you never said that," Johnny told him.

Upon hearing that Gamora was the daughter of Thanos, rage built up inside Thor.

"Your father... Killed my apprentice!" Thor growled as he got up and walked over to her.

"Told ya," Johnny said to Drax.

"Oh boy," Starlord said. "Step father, actually. Technically she hates him just as much as you do."

It was tense for a moment. Finally, Thor placed his large hand on Gamora's shoulder.

"Fathers can be tough," Thor said.

Johnny sighed in relief.

"Look, before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister," Thor continued. "That he imprsoned in Hel. Then she returned home and stabbed me in the, so... I had to kill her. It's life, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and... I feel your pain."

Gamora smiled at him. Johnny smirked when he saw the look of jealousy on Quill's face.

"And I feel your pain as well," Quill said.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Johnny casually said.

"I mean, it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot," Quill continued. "My father killed my mother, then I had to kill my father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I came out of it with both my eyes-"

"Sounds like you're jealous, Quill," Johnny said.

Peter glared at him.

"I need a hammer, not a spoon," Thor said, putting the spoon down.

"Then where can you get one?" Johnny asked.

"Nidavellir," Thor replied.

"That's a made up word," Drax said.

"You're name is a made up word," Johnny retorted.

Drax looked ready to kill him.

"Me, Rocket, and Groot will go with the pirate-angel, the rest of you stop Thanos at Knowhere," Johnny said, opening the pod. He, Rocket, Groot, and Thor got in. The pod closed and flew off.

* * *

 **And there we have it folks.**

 **Deadpool: Holy shitu! Ghost Rider is a member of the Guardians?!**

 **Eeyup.**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle in Scotland

**And we're back!**

 **Deadpool: Finally, it's taken ages just to get this up!**

 **Define ages.**

 **Deadpool: A thousand years, give or take.**

* * *

We then cut to Edinburgh, Scotland.

We see Elsa, Anna, Nighlock, Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon were hiding in the shadows in Edinburgh, Scotland. Elsa had contacted Anna about what went down in Agrabah, down to the last detail. She then contacted Merida, telling her of the situation and how she would need the subway, a large part of town, and a train to be evacuated, having a feeling that the Black Order would be able to track down Vision.

Nighlock set up a mobile train base of operations, and sent out drones to locate Vision and Scarlet Witch. As he worked to find them, a thought crossed his mind. Why did Dark Eagle and his comrades attack Agrabah, when the Time Stone was in New York? Another thought crossed his mind, what if they were trying to draw Dr. Strange to them?

Just then, Elsa came into his lab.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Not yet," Nighlock replied. "But I do have a theory on why they attacked Agrabah, and not New York."

"Oh?" Elsa asked, intrigued.

"I believe they attacked Agrabah to draw Strange there," Nighlock said. "They were probably hoping to get him somewhere where there'd be less of a chance for a counterattack on their ship."

"Interesting theory," Elsa said. "Listen, I wanna thank you for saving my people from that monster all those years ago. When he tried to gas Arendelle."

"Well, someone had to stop him," Nighlock replied. "I just can't believe he would do those things. Only a monster would kill an innocent child."

"Your tone suggests there's more to his story than you're letting on," Elsa noticed. Nighlock sighed and turned to her.

"You know what he told me in Agrabah?" Nighlock replied. "He told me that he was six years old when he went to Thanos. Thanos didn't conquer his world, he told me it was because he lost his family in a war that his kind took too far to defeat their enemies. That he was six years old when that happened. What sort of monster does that?"

"Then why do I feel like there's even more to he's letting on?" Elsa asked.

Before Nighlock could answer, a beeping sound was heard on the computer. Nighlock checked it out, and saw that it was the alert for when the scanner had located Vision.

"Get the others, tell them I've located Vision," Nighlock said urgently.

Elsa nodded and rushed out. If they had located Vision, then so had the Children of Thanos. Elsa wasn't far out the door when she heard the Mutant Warrior say, "Where are you, you son of a bitch? I know you're gonna be there."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a room at an inn in Edinburgh.

We see that Wanda Maximoff (aka Scarlet Witch) and Vision (in a human disguise) are sharing the room. Wanda is in bed while Vision watches out a window. As Vision stood at the window, a high pitched trilling sounded off from the Mind Stone, making him gasp in pain and touch the Mind Stone. Wanda seemed to take notice, and looked up in concern.

"Vis, is it the Stone again?" Wanda asked, as if this has happened before.

"It's as if it's speaking to me," Vision confirmed.

"What does it say?" Wanda asked.

"I don't... I don't know," Vision replied. "But something..."

The Stone made another trilling sound, making Vision flinch. Wanda came over to check on him. He took her hand and put it on the Stone.

"What do you feel?" he asked her.

Wanda used her powers to see what she could get out of the Mind Stone. after a few seconds, she stopped.

"Nothing," she told him. "I just feel you."

* * *

Later, we see Vision and Wanda walking through the streets of Edinburgh as the last citizen went to lock himself in his house as requested by Merida.

"I must say, it has been an oddly peaceful these days," Vision said to her. "Tony hasn't called in for a high risk mission. Steve hasn't gotten a report for a mission for the black ops team."

"You can't deny that it dies feel good though," Wanda pointed out.

"No, I cannot," Vision chuckled. "You know, I've been thinking lately."

"About what?" Wanda asked.

"What if we took a page out of Clint's book?" Vision replied. "Settled down. Started a family of our own."

"Our deal with the other was clear, Vis," Wanda told him. "We gave them our word we would return in three days."

"Yes, but what if we had more time?" Vision asked. "We could maybe talk with your father, see what he thinks."

"Pietro was stubborn, who do you think he gets that from?" Wanda told him, smiling.

"If we wanted, we could run off together," Vision replied. "I would do anything to earn your father's trust."

Wanda looked at him for a moment, before her eyes saw a TV screen in a window. She walked past her boyfriend to check out what it was about.

"Or maybe not," Vision said, unaware of what was going on.

"Vis, I think you should see this," Wanda stated.

Vision turned around. What he saw on the screen shocked him as much as it did Wanda. It showed the Q-Ship in Agrabah, the alien battle, the fight between Nighlock and Dark Eagle, that reknowned former neuro surgeon Doctor Stephen Strange, reporter Eddie Brock, and Tony Stark had all gone mising.

"What is it?" Wanda asked.

"What the Stone was warning me about," Vision replied. "If I'm not mistaken, this is an all hands on deck situation. It appears we have to cut our vacation short."

"Vis," Wanda said, beginning to notice how much quieter then usual the city was.

"I'll see if I can get some us some tickets back to the States," Vision continued.

"Vis, have you noticed that the city is much quieter than usual tonight?" Wanda told him.

Without warning, Corvus Glaive suddenly appeared and stabbed through the back. Vision yelled out in pain as his disguise came off.

"Vision!" Wanda yelled.

Wanda was about to jump into help him, when Proxima Midnight jumped down behind her. She raised her spear and fired an energy blast from behind, sending her into a nearby store window. Glaive dropped Vision on his back, put his foot on his chest, then began trying to pry the Mind Stone from his forehead. Vision yelled out in agony. Before they could remove the Stone, however, Wanda got back up and blasted Glaive and Midnight with her powers. She then telekinetically lifted Vision into the air. She then flew into the air and landed a few feet away from the two Children of Thanos. Before Vision could hit the ground, Wanda caught him and set him down gently. She ran over to him and helped over to a pillar so they could take cover.

"The blade prevented me from phasing," Vision informed her as she began using her powers to mend his wound.

"Is that even possible?" Wanda asked in shock.

"I'm not sure," Vision replied. "I'm starting to think we should've stayed in bed."

Just then, Glaive appeared again, and attacked Vision. Proxima then tried to attack Wanda, who took cover behind a pillar. Proxima attacked again, pushing her away from the cover of the pillar. Vision attempted to get Glaive away from him, but resulted in getting pinned again.

"Give us the Stone, and she lives," Corvus threatened.

Empowered by the threat, Vision flew himself and Glaive over to the roof of the cathedral. Vision punched Glaive back, allowing him to fire his Mind Beam. To his surprise, Glaive used his polearm to deflect the Beam, making it destroy a car near Proxima and Wanda. Wanda dodged a strike from Midnight, while Glaive finally used his polearm to redirect the Beam back at Vision, sending him against the wall. Midnight pinned Wanda down, and tried to slice her with the other end of her spear, which Wanda blocked and held back with her telekinesis. A cry was heard from Vision, as Wanda looked on the walls of another building to see the shadows of Glaive and Vision. Wanda used her telekinesis to throw Midnight into the already destroyed vehicle nearby.

Up on top of the Cathedral, Glaive was attempting to use his polearm to pry the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead once more. Upon hearing a thud behind him, he turned to see Wanda behind him. Glaive could only growl as she blasted him with an energy blast. With Glaive not on the roof anymore, Wanda ran over to Vision and picked him up, and telekinetically flew away with him. Down on the ground, Midnight had gotten back up, picked up her spear, and blasted Wanda again, knocking her and Vision into the train station.

* * *

Back inside the team's train, Nighlock received a ping from his suit's alert system. He checked it out to see Wanda and Vision in the train station, looklng they had just gotten ambushed and had been trying to escape.

"They're in the train station, on our track," Nighlock told his team. "Prepare to jump."

* * *

Back in the train station, Wanda got back up and set Vision over by the guard rails.

"You have to get out of here," he told her.

"Sorry, but protocol says never leave teammate behind," Wanda told him. "So I'm staying."

Just then, Midnight and Glaive jumped down theough the roof. Wanda got into a fighting stance, aware that ahe might go down fighting.

At that moment, the team's train arrived. Cap jumped out on the other side, Black Widow jumped out on their side, and hid behind something, waiting for Cap's signal, Falcon jumped out once the train began exiting the station, and Nighlock twleported himself, Elsa, and Anna to the ceiling, right above Glaive and Midnight. Once the train moved out of the way, Midnight threw her spear at Cap, who dodged then caught it, much to the Daughter of Thanos's surprise. Cap stepped out of the shadows and revealing he had full facial hair, making Wanda and Vision smile at him.

With Cap now out of the shadows, the team attacked. Falcon flew in and tackled Proxima, while Cap threw her spear to Natasha, who caught it. Black Widow ran at Glaive, who swung his polearm at her. Natasha slid under the attack, turned around, then stabbed Glaive with Midnight's spear, making him yell in pain. With all her might, she threw Glaive over by a bench. Suddenly, the spear flew out of her hands and into Midnight's, who may have dealt with Falcon already. Nighlock dropped down and in front of the polearm, ran, picked it up, did a barrel roll, and blcoked the attack, much to Midnight's shock.

 _So this is the one who defeated Tarkon,_ Midnight thought to herself.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Anna jumped down and kicked her in the leg. Midnight turned around, only to be punched in the face by Cap, pushed back by an ice beam from Elsa, then kicked over to Glaive. She turned to her brother and put a hand on his chest.

"Get up," she whispered to him.

"I can't," he replied.

"We don't wanna kill you," Black Widow told them. "But we will."

"You won't get another chance," Midnight told her, recongizing defeat.

She had her and Glaive's ship beam her and Glaive up. Glaive's polearm flew out of Nighlock's hand and up to the ship as it flew away. The team ran over to Wanda and Vision.

"Can you stand?" Falcon asked Vision.

Vision stood up and allowed to Falcon to help him walk. Allies looked at each other, thankful for the other being there.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers," Vision told the captain.

"We got here as soon as we could," Steve told him.

* * *

Later, as the sun began to rise, we see the team's Quinjet taking off. Inside, we see Nighlock tending to Vision and Wanda's wounds, Anna and Elsa sitting down, while Falcon was in the pilot's seat.

"You know, I thought we had a deal," Natasha told Wanda and Vision as she went to go sit down. "Stay close, and always keep your transponders on at all times."

"We know," Wanda replied, turning her head to look at her. "We just wanted more time."

"Where to, Cap?" Falcon asked.

"Home," Steve replied.

Falcon set a course for Avengers Mansion, that's what Deadpool called it at least, and flew the Quinjet in that direction.

* * *

 **Me: Got a little something for you, jpbake. Use Mystery of Gravity Falls to solve this-**

 **Xob vlr exmmv, gmyxhb?**


End file.
